1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED light source module, and more particularly, to an LED light source module which can be used for a backlight unit, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, various electronic devices, such as a personal digital assistant, a digital camera, a notebook computer, a monitor, a TV, or the like, include a display device for displaying an image, and particularly, among these kinds of display devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used.
In the case of the display device, for example, the LCD display may include a backlight unit having a light source module providing light. As the light source module, an LED light source module providing high luminance, while requiring a low level of driving voltage and low power consumption has been widely used.
The LED light source module may include a plurality of LED packages as a light source, and a circuit board on which the LED packages are mounted, such as a printed circuit board (PCB). The light source module employed in an edge type backlight unit (BLU) structure may mainly have a bar-shaped circuit board. In this case, the plurality of LED packages may be mounded in a row on the circuit board in the length direction of the circuit board.
In general, the luminance of the LED light source module may be adjusted by the number of LED packages contained therein. However, since the area of the circuit board on which the LED package is mounted is limited, the number of the mounted LED chips may be also restricted. Moreover, an LED chip of which a driving voltage is adjusted to the driving voltage of the LED package and of which luminance is improved may be used; however, defects such as degrading the lifespan of the LED chip or causing the design-modification of the entire configuration of the LED package may occur.